What The Amazing Days!
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - /DISCONTINUED!
1. Terlambat Datang

Hola minna, Mizu kembali dengan membawakan (?) fict abal dan gaje seperti biasanya...

Yuk langsung saja ke cerita...

.

.

**What The Amazing Days !**

By : MizunaRaira

.

.

**Summary : **Konoha _High School_ mengadakan piknik akhir tahun ke _Konoha's Beach_. Sakura yang juga ikut piknik datang terlambat dan membuat ia harus sebangku dengan Sasuke. Mereka mengalami hal yang menyenangkan, menyebalkan, dan terdapat suatu hal yang tak terduga sebelumnya.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**What The Amazing Days ! © **MizunaRaira

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Typo bertebaran, abal, GaJe, minim deskripsi, alur sangat kecepetan, EYD berantakan, dll

**Don't like, don't read and click back !**

.

.

.

Angin bertiup cukup kencang malam ini. Menghembuskan udara dingin dari daerah bertekanan tinggi ke daerah bertekanan rendah, seperti yang dikatakan oleh hukum _Boys Balot_. Angin itu menerpa seorang gadis bersurai sangat unik, yaitu _soft pink._ Membuat rambutnya bergoyang mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus.

Cahaya bulan saat ini cukup terang karena bentuk bulan yang tampak pada malam ini bulan setengah, yang beberapa hari lagi hampir purnama. Cahaya itu membuat bayangan sang gadis terefleksi pada tanah di belakangnya. Lebih tepatnya sebuah siluet bayangannya tampak dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu sedang melangkahkan satu per satu kakinya.

Jika kalian lihat raut wajahnya dari depan, kau akan melihat bibir depannya sedikit maju ke depan dan menggerutu. Terlihat kekesalan dalam ekspresi wajahnya. Langkah kakinya saat ini pun ia hentak-hentakan dan sesekali menendang kerikil kecil tak berdosa (?) di tanah yang ia pijak.

"_Aniki_ sialan," umpatnya. Sepertinya _aniki_-nyalah penyebab gadis satu ini memajukan bibirnya.

"Tadi siang janji mau mengantar ke sekolah, tapi nyatanya malah mengelak dan tidak mau mengantar. Mana tas ini berat lagi," gerutu ia tak jelas sambil memegang sebuah tas.

Gadis _buble-gum_ itu memang memasangkan sebuah tas ransel hitam di punggungnya. Tas yang terlihat cukup besar dan sepertinya diisi dengan barang-barang dengan kapasitas penuh. Ransel itu membuat seolah-olah tubuh mungil orang yang memakainya akan mengalami _lordosis_. Hei! Memangnya dia akan pergi kemana membawa tas seberat itu di malam hari seperti ini?

"Bisa-bisa aku terlambat datang," ucapnya sambil menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Membuat ia mempercepat langkah kakinya walaupun membawa beban yang berat.

"Arrggh." Ia sedikit mengacak-ngacak rambut _buble-gum_-nya karena frustasi. Langkah kaki yang ia ayunkan sepertinya tak mengurangi jarak yang harus ditempuhnya.

Sebenarnya jarak dari rumahnya ke Konoha _High School_ kira-kira berjarak 1 km, lumayan dekat kan? Tapi dengan menggendong ransel yang berat, jarak 1 km serasa menempuh arak ratusan bahkan ribuan km baginya. _Aniki_-nya malah tidak mau mengantarnya walaupun hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit. Menyebalkan bukan? Itulah yang dialaminya saat ini.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ia hampir mendekati sekolahnya dan dari jauh telah tampak beberapa bus berjejer rapi di di depan sekolah. Siswa dan siswi yang lain sepertinya telah masuk dan menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing di dalam bis, menunggu pemberangkatan.

"Beberapa meter lagi." Gadis _sugar plum_ itu mempercepat langkah kakinya dan tak lama ia sampai di depan bus-bus. Ia mencari bus rombongan kelasnya dengan melihat nomor bus yang tertera di samping kanan bus.

"Akh, ini dia," gumamnya sambil menatap nomer bus yang sesuai dengan nomer yang diberitahukan _sensei_-nya. Lalu ia langsung menaiki anak tangga pintu belakang bus yang terbuka.

Suasana dalam bus sangat ramai. Ada yang mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya, bergosip ria, memakan-makani _snack_ yang dibawanya, mendengarkan musik, ada juga yang hanya berdiam diri saja menunggu bus akan mulai berangkat.

Rupanya kursi dalam bus itu telah penuh ditempati siswa-siswi kelasnya. Mata _emerald_-nya memicing, mencoba mencari dimana tempat duduknya berada dengan mencari teman yang ketika di sekolah telah berjanji akan duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

'Itu dia,' pikirnya lalu menghampiri seorang gadis berambut pirang dan memiliki iris mata _aquamarine_ yang sedang duduk mengobrol dengan seseorang disamping tempat duduknya.

'Lho, kenapa disamping Ino sudah ada yang menempati?' batinnya.

"Ino, bukankah seharusnya aku yang duduk di sebelahmu?" tanyanya yang membuat gadis pirang itu –Ino- menghentikan pembicaraannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis _sugar plum_ yang tiba-tiba datang di samping kirinya.

"Eh Sakura kau ikut juga? Aku kira kau tak akan datang. Jadi, Sailah yang menempati tempat dudukmu," jawabnya lalu melirik sedikit ke arah seorang laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit di tinggikan.

"gomen Sakura, kau cari saja tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Atau kau duduk dengan teman yang tadinya akan duduk dengan Sai," jawabnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura kesal.

Ino menyenggol Sai dengan sikutnya, meminta jawaban.

"Sasuke," jawabnya singkat lalu memamerkan senyuman khasnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau." Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru bus, mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Tapi sayangnya, tempat duduk yang tersisa hanyalah tempat duduk di samping orang yang tadi dikatakan Sai, Sasuke.

"Apakah semua sudah lengkap?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk melalui pintu masuk depan. Seseorang berambut perak dan memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, yang tak lain adalah wali kelasnya atau sekarang ia menjadi guru pembimbing kelasnya.

"Sudah," jawab seorang siswa berambut coklat panjang yang memiliki iris _lavender._ Dia tak lain adalah ketua siswa dari rombongan ini yang bertugas mengecek kehadiran siswa-siswi di kelasnya.

Sakura yang melihat Kakashi telah datang ia pun menghampirinya, "_Sensei_, umm~ ano, dimanakah tempat dudukku?"

"Cari saja tempat yang masih kosong." Jawaban yang sama dengan jawaban Ino tadi.

"Hmm~ kau bisa duduk dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya hanya itulah tempat duduk yang kosong," tuturnya sambil menunjuk tempat duduk di samping Sasuke dan hanya di situlah tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

"Bisakah bertukar tempat duduk _sensei_?" Sakura menatap mata _sensei_-nya dengan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ dari _emerald_-nya. Namun, sepertinya jurus itu tak mempan bagi _sensei_ satu ini.

"Tidak bisa. Saya sudah mendata posisi tempat duduk kalian dua puluh menit yang lalu. Dan sudah diperkirakan jika kau hadir saya mencatatnya sebagai teman duduk Uchiha. Cepatlah Haruno, bis kita akan segera berangkat. Mau tak mau kau harus duduk di sampingnya," ucap Kakashi lalu mendudukkan dirinya di jok paling depan di samping tempat duduk supir.

Sakura akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi menghampiri Sasuke, seorang laki-laki berambut _raven_ dan beriris _onyx_ sedang menyenderkan bahunya ke jendela dan pandangannya tertuju ke luar jendela. Di daun telinganya terdapat _headshet_ yang di pasang dari _handphone_-nya.

"Sasuke, aku ikut duduk di sini." Sakura menunjukkan senyumannya dan meminta izin terlebih dahulu sebelum ia duduk di kursi samping Sasuke.

"..."

Tak ada respon dari Sasuke, ber-hn saja tidak. Ia terlalu fokus dengan lagu yang didengarnya. Jika tidak pun sangsi Sasuke mau menjawabnya.

'Dia itu kenapa sih? Menjawab saja tidak, menyebalkan,' _inner_ Sakura dan ia langsung saja duduk di kursi.

"Kita akan memulai perjalanan kita ke _Konoha's Beach_. Sebelumnya, marilah kita berdoa terlebih dahulu, berdoa dimulai," seru Kakashi dengan menggunakan microfon yang terdengar nyaring di telinga.

Hening. Semua yag ada di dalam bus mengikuti seruan Kakashi untuk berdoa dengan menundukkan kepala masing-masing.

"Selesai. Semoga perjalanan ini menyenangkan," ujarnya.

Brum brum...

Suara deru bus lain terdenar. Tampaknya bus-bus lain telah menghidupkan mesinnya. Begitu pun dengan bus ini, bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan bus ke tempat tujuan, _Konoha's Beach_.

'Menyenangkan apanya? Duduk dengan gunung es tak ada hal yang bisa diperbincangkan,' pikirnya menyangkal ucapan sensei-nya.

Sakura, saat ini kau memang merasa menyebalkan dan membosankan. Tapi hari esok menantimu untuk mendapatkan kejutan yang tak akan kau sangka sebelumnya.

.

.

.

**_To be Continued_**

**A/N :**

Akhirnya selesai juga ini fict. Mizu tiba-tiba terinspirasi oleh guru fisika yang baru-baru ini menceritakan pengalamannya saat di pantai. Sungguh menarik! Jadilah Mizu menuangkan (?) apa yang Mizu dengar ke dalam tulisan. Tapi fict awal ini Mizu ngarang sendiri. Soalnya _sensei_ hanya menjelaskan pada saat di pantainya saja sih... tapi tak apa, _sensei_ telah menginspirasiku hehe...

Hmm~ apa lagi ya?

Thanks for Read aja deh...

Dan sampai bertemu lagi di chap selanjutnya, Jaa~

Salam Manis dan Hangat,

MizunaRaira


	2. On The Way

Chap 2 is UP! Adakah yang masih ingat dengan fic ini? hohoho, ini udah apdet lohhh... sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang udah me-review chap sebelumnya. Untuk yang login aku udah bales lewat PM, cek aja, hehe. Untuk yang non-login aku bales di bawah yaa~

Langsung aja yuukk. Mizu persembahkan...

**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**What The Amazing Days! (c) **MizunaRaira

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, minim deskripsi, membosankan, diksi kurang bagus, alur kecepetan atau lambat ya? =.=a, EYD berantakan *maybe*, dll

**Don't like, don't read and click back ! **Tombol **close** di pojok atas sangat menawan untuk di klik! **#plak**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**~On The Way~**

**.**

Perjalanan dimulai. Deru beberapa mesin bus yang terdengar nyaring kini semakin menipis. Rupanya jarak antar mobil bus yang tadinya berdekatan satu sama lain kini telah cukup jauh. Heningnya malam dikalahkan oleh bisingnya suara di dalam bus. Suara dari efek siswa-siswi yang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya—kebanyakan teman sebangkunya.

Namun bukan kebisingan melainkan kebisuan terjadi di antara dua orang berbeda _gender _yang duduk bersebelahan_._ Seorang laki-laki berambut _raven_ dan yang satunya seorang perempuan berambut _bubble-gum_. Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia mendengarkan musik yang dialunkan oleh _i-pad_ miliknya—meminimalisir kebisingan dalam bus. Sedangkan Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia begitu jengah dengan orang yang ada di sampingnya itu. Begitu membosankan. Bibirnya sedikit maju dan ia gerak-gerakkan—menggerutu pelan.

'_Ahh, kenapa aku mesti sebangku sama gunung es ini sih?' inner_-nya. Ia mengembungkan pipinya dan menarik napas panjang. Ia iri dengan teman-temannya yang bisa berbincang-bincang dengan teman sebangkunya dan tertawa renyah bersama.

Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya—mengeluarkan sebuah _handphone touch schreen-_nya_._ Jemarinya dengan lihai menyentuh layar _handpone_. Ia mencari-cari nomor salah satu temannya. Nomor gadis pirang dengan iris mata _aquamarine_—Ino Yamanaka.

Ia menghela napas pelan lalu mulai mengetikkan sebuah sms, _'Pig, tukeran tempat duduk dong... nggk asik di sini.'_

Ia menekan _send_ dan detik kemudian ia mendapatkan balasannya, _'Nggk mau :P lagian aku udah seru di sini... :P'_

'_Dasar! Kamu sih enak.' _Sakura mengirimkan balasannya atas sms Ino tadi.

Perbincangan antar sms terus berlanjut hingga suasana kebisingan di dalam bus menipis karena malam mulai larut. Wajar sih pemberangkatan bus saja ketika pukul sembilan malam bahkan lebih. Maka jam sekarang telah masuk jam tidur. Lampu-lampu dalam bus yang menyala terang kini meredup. Begitupun dengan berpasang bohlam siswa-siswi yang perlahan mulai terkatup oleh kelopak matanya. Walau masih ada beberapa yag berbincang pelan.

Gadis berambut _soft pink_—Sakura—merasa belum mengantuk. Ia masih berkutat dengan _handphone_-nya. Lama kelamaan ia merasa bosan dan menaruh _handphone_ tersebut ke dalam saku celananya.

Pandangan matanya ia arahkan pada jendela luar. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Langit malam yang hitam pekat dihiasi kerlap-kerlip bintang yang titik-titiknya membentuk berbagai macam rasi bintang. Sang dewi malam pun muncul yang cahayanya ikut andil dalam menerangi langit malam. Ditambah dengan kerlap-kerlip bola lampu yang dari jauh juga tampak seperti bintang yang bersinar terang.

'_Ternyata pemandangan kota Konoha malam ini sangat indah,' inner_ Sakura. Manik _emerald_-nya terus menatap ke arah luar dengan tatapan kagum.

Tak sengaja kini ekor matanya melihat ke arah seseorang yang sedang terduduk di samping jendela—disampingnya—yang tengah tertidur. Raut wajahnya yang selalu datar tanpa ekspresi terlihat begitu damai. _Emerald_ Sakura yang tadinya melihat ke arah luar kini sepenuhnya menatap lekat Sasuke. Ia mengamati dari atas sampai bawah. Dari mulai dia yang menyandarkan kepala, membuat rambutnya tidak tampak _raven_. Raut wajahnya yang begitu tenang. Tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan jaket berwarna hitam. Dan sebuah _headshet_ menutup lubang telinganya. Ah, sungguh membuat Sakura terpana dengan tampilan Sasuke saat ini.

'_Err... kenapa saat ini aku merasa ia begitu tampan? Arrgghhh...,'_ batin Sakura mengerang pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain—menghindari menatap Sasuke yang tengah tertidur.

Rasa panas entah mengapa mulai menjalar ke pipinya. Rona merah mungkin muncul di kedua pipinya walaupun hanya tipis—hampir tak terlihat.

'_Ada apa denganku?'_ Ia meraba-raba pipinya yang sesaat merasakan sensasi panas menjalar.

'_Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi tidur saja. Emm... dingin sekali.'_ Setelah beberapa saat merasakan hangat dipipinya, ia baru menyadari udara di dalam bus begitu dingin. Gadis s_ugar plum_ itu mengusap-usap kedua tangannya yang ia rasa bulu-bulu halus tangannya sedikit berdiri karena udara yang dingin.

_AC_ bus terus saja menghasilkan udara dingin. Sakura tak tahan dengan rasa dingin yang begitu menusuk pori-pori kulitnya segera menarik keluar ransel yang ia simpan di bawah kursinya. Ia membuka risleting lalu mencari-cari jaket _pink_ yang sudah ia siapkan jauh hari sebelum berangkat. Ia mengambil jaket _pink_ tersebut lalu memakaikannya untuk membalut tubuh yang hanya memakai kaos _pink_ berlengan pendek. Hampir semua yang ia kenakan saat ini berwarna _pink_.

Sejenak ia telah melupakan peristiwa ketidaksengajaan iris _emerald_-nya yang menatap lekat pemuda beriris _onyx_ di sampingnya. Kedua bohlam itu kini terasa berat—mulai mengantuk. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada jok kursi senyaman mungkin dan menghadap ke sisi kirinya. Ia mulai menutupkan kelopak mata—menyembunyikan manik _emerald_-nya.

Dalam hitungan menit gadis gulali itu telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya condong dan bergeser ke arah kiri. Mengakibatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu tak ada jarak satu sama lain—saling berdempetan. Begitupun dengan kepala yang ia senderkan ke jok tak terasa miring ke arah kiri. Sehingga kepala Sakura bersandar pada pundak Sasuke. Sasuke juga tak sadar telah menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sakura. Jika ada yang melihat momen itu pasti akan mengatakan 'sungguh pasangan yang cocok'. Bahkan ada murid jail yang mengabadikannya dengan ponsel mereka.

Dug

Sebuah guncangan cukup besar dialami bus. Jalan yang dilalui memang berbatu dan beberapa tak terelakkan untuk dihindari. Banyak murid terbangun karena guncangan itu. Tak terkecuali dengan kedua insan bersurai merah jambu dan biru donker yang duduk berdempetan.

'_Enghh...'_ Sang gadis permen kapas itu merasakan kepalanya sedikit sakit karena ikut terbentur dengan sebuah benda keras di atas kepalanya.

Kelopak mata yang tadinya terpejam mulai ia kerjap-kerjapkan—menampakkan sebagian bola _emerald_-nya.

'_Kenapa suhu tubuhku serasa menghangat? Kenapa kepalaku serasa berat?'_ Rupanya ia belum sepenuhnya sadar akan posisinya saat ini.

"Ehm. Maaf bagi yang terbangun saat ini karena adanya guncangan tadi. Kami usahakan selanjutnya lebih berhati-hati. Sekarang, silakan kalian kembali tidur karena perjalanan masih beberapa jam lagi." Suara Sang Pembimbing menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Membuat Sakura dan Sasuke sepenuhnya sadar.

'_Eh?'_ batin Sakura heran. Bukan heran dengan pengumuman _sensei_-nya. Melainkan karena kepala Sasuke yang berada di atas kepalanya dan posisi kepalanya yang bersender pada pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke yang juga tersadar segera membetulkan posisi dan kepalanya yang miring ke arah gadis _sugar plum _menjadi tegak lurus. Pandangannya cepat-cepat ia arahkan ke samping kanannya—menghadap jendela, menerawang ke arah luar.

Sakura sendiri juga membetulkan tubuhnya menjadi tegak lurus dan menggeser sedikit ke arah kiri—sehingga ada jarak beberapa senti di antara keduanya. Pandangannya tentu saja berlawanan dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

_Cerebrum_-nya mengingat kembali posisi sebelum ia ubah. Dalam dokumen otaknya ia membayangkan posisi tersebut dari sudut pandang orang yang melihatnya. Seketika rona merah menjalar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sel-sel hemoglobinnya berdesir cepat.

'_Kenapa aku seperti ini?' inner_ Sakura. Ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan rona merah dipipinya dan menetralkan kembali degup jantungnya yang berdebar cepat.

'_Tenangkan dirimu.'_ Ia mengambil napas pelan dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Deg!

Kebetulan Sasuke juga melirik ke arahnya. _Emelard_ bertemu _onyx_. Kedua pemilik iris itu saling bertemu pandang satu sama lain hingga detik kemudian mereka mengalihkan pandangannya yang berlainan arah.

Deg! Deg!

Degup jantung Sakura bertambah cepat tiap detiknya. Rona merah semakin tampak di pipinya. Perasaannya tak menentu saat ini.

'_Ayo Sakura, tenangkan dirimu. Sekarang lebih baik aku menuruti ucapan Kakashi-_sensei_.'_ Ia mengatur napasnya senormal mungkin. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tertidur menunggu sang mentari terbit di ufuk timur dan pantai Konoha yang dinanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To be Continued_**

**Author's Bacot Area :**

Yuhuuu~ akhirnya selesai juga ini fic setelah sekian lama aku telantarin... -_-

Gomen ne, aku emang selalu ngaret dalam per-update-an. Maklumi saja yah, hehe #watados/geplak

Emm~ chap ini pendek ya? Ohoho, jujur aku paling males baca fic satu chap kalo panjang. Yah, jadi sekarang pun aku kalo bikin fic pendek-pendek. Takut malah bikin bosen. Tapi tenang aja, aku kalo ngetik minimal 1k kok tiap chap-nya. XD

Kita bales review yang non-login yuukk~

**AoLia Seiya** : hehe, makasih Liaaa... ini udah dilanjut. Review lagi yaa~

**Nanat** : iya juga yah, makasih concritnya nas... *peyuk/kicked* makasih juga udah ripiu. Ini udah apdet. Walopun ngaret, XD review lagi dong nanaaasss~

**uciharuno chika** : ini udah apdet loohh... penasaran? Baca aja! Hehe, chap ini review juga doongg~

**Gha mika chiiyamada** : iya, aku kan emang hobi bikin fic SS... kmna aja nih? Dah lama gak liat euy. Camping? Ini kan liburan, hehe... aku g ladenin tu orang kok. XD Mika-nee makasih ya udah mau ripiu. Chap ini review lagi yaa~

**Kenshin** : waw, makasih banget pujiannya... #nyengir ini udah apdet ... panjang? Kayaknya g juga deh, gomen ne... makasih udah ripyu, ini juga ripiu lagi yaa~

**namikaze yakonahisa chibichibi-san** : a-ano, kayaknya ini pendek juga deh. Hehe, gomen ne, aku males bikin panjang-panjang. Tapi semoga ini gak mengecewakan yaa... btw thanks ripiunya. Jangan lupa chap ini ripiu lagi, hehe

Wokeh, aku pamit dulu. mind to review this chapter? Ayooo~ kasih tanggapannya doongg... ehehehe

**Special thanks to:**

**AoLia Seiya, Nanat, Chaos Seth, uciharuno chika, Gha mika chiiyamada, ****KuroMaki RoXora****, Mizuira Kumiko, Luthfiyyah Zahra, Kenshin, Rieiolanthe, Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, Trancy Anafeloz, namikaze yakonahisa chibichibi-san**

Sign,

MizunaRaira


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**What The Amazing Days! © MizuRaiNa**

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, minim deskripsi, membosankan, diksi kurang bagus, alur kecepetan atau lambat ya? =.=a, EYD berantakan *maybe*, dll

**Don't like, don't read and click back ! **Tombol **close** di pojok atas sangat menawan untuk di klik! **#plak**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**.**

Mentari mulai memancarkan cahayanya. Cahaya yang belum begitu menyengat di tengah musim panas awal bulan ini. Hanya ada semilir angin yang berembus pelan.

Keheningan masih menyelimuti siswa-siswi yang ada di dalam bus. Mereka semua masih terlelap dalam tidurnya hingga tak menyadari bahwa malam telah berganti.

Ckit...

Suara decitan ban terdengar cukup nyaring beriringan dengan berhentinya bus yang sedang melaju. Beberapa murid mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Suara Sang Pembimbing kerap membangunkan murid lain yang masih tertidur.

"Mohon perhatian kalian sebentar!" Berpuluh pasang mata perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kita telah sampai di Hotel Konoha Selatan. Siapkan barang bawaan kalian. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Setelah itu berbarislah di samping bus. Saya akan mengabsen dan mendata pembagian kamar kalian." Kebisingan semakin terasa saat ini. Bisa dipastikan seluruh siswa-siswi mengecek kembali satu per satu barang bawaannya. Bahkan ada yang berteriak—menanyakan barang miliknya yang tak ia temukan.

Siswa-siswi berhamburan ke luar silih berganti—tentunya tidak terlalu berdesakkan saat hendak ke luar. Saat sesosok gadis gulali menuruni dua anak tangga kecil untuk membantunya turun dari bus, manik _jade_-nya mendapati bus lain yang berjejer rapi—namun ada jarak cukup jauh antar bus sehingga mereka bisa berkumpul di sela-sela bus samping. Ia mencari-cari sahabat pirangnya karena tadi ia bilang ia duluan dan menunggunya di luar.

Semua telah berkumpul dengan berdiri menghadap Kakashi yang sedang membawa buku absensi. Ia tak melihat ada murid yang keluar lagi dari dalam bus.

"Mohon perhatian semua! Saya akan mengabsen terlebih dahulu. Aburame Shino?"

Siswa yang disebut namanya segera mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Menandakan mereka ada.

"Akira Ryuuzaki."

Pengabsenan terus berlanjut sampai nama dari abjad terakhir disebutkan. Lengkap. Semua telah berada di sini.

"Selesai. Semua telah hadir. Untuk penginapan, kalian sekamar berisi tiga orang. Silakan catat dalam selembar kertas. Setelah itu serahkan pada saya!" Kakashi meninggalkan anak didiknya. Ia memang pembimbing yang kurang perhatian. Ckck.

"Aku kira satu orang satu kamar."

"Tak taunya sekamar bertiga."

Berbagai keluhan refleks terlontar dari beberapa murid. Suasana semakin ramai. Mereka mencari-cari teman yang dirasa cocok untuk sekamar selama dua malam di penginapan.

"Kenapa tidak berdua saja sih? Aku kan bisa sekamar dengan pacarku," protes Ino. Ia berdecak sebal—menggerutu tak jelas. Gadis di sampingnya menatap dia dengan tatapan jijik.

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan eh?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Ya... entahlah," jawab Ino. Ia tak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia jawab pada sahabat merah jambunya.

"Sepertinya pikiranmu telah terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal aneh." Sakura memicingkan matanya—menatap tajam Ino.

"Sudahlah. Kita masih kurang seorang lagi nih." Ino mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke sana ke mari. Sudut matanya mendapati seorang gadis pemalu yang cukup akrab dengannya dan Sakura.

"Hinata!" Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis yang ia panggil Hinata. Sakura ikut melambaikan tangannya sambil berucap, "Hei Hinata-_chan_. Kemarilah!"

Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura dan Ino. Sebuah senyuman ia berikan kepada keduanya. "Ada apa Saku-_chan_, Ino-_chan_?" tanyanya saat ia telah berhadapan dengan Ino dan Sakura.

"Kau sekamar dengan siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak tahu. Sepertinya aku belum mendapatkan kamar. Teman sebangkuku sekamar dengan yang lain."

"Dengan kami saja."

"Eh? Terima kasih." Hinata tersenyum. Ia berterimakasih karena mereka berdua begitu baik padanya. Kini Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura mencari tempat duduk yang cocok karena terik mentari mulai menyusup kulit. Apalagi bulan ini awal musim panas.

Setengah jam telah berlalu. Siswa-siswi telah selesai mencatat nama-nama teman sekamarnya. Kini mereka duduk bersantai. Tentu saja disertai dengan obrolan.

"Sudah selesai?" Kakashi kembali. Ia melihat muridnya berkubu-kubu—tapi tak jauh dari bis mereka. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, perwakilannya menyerahkan selembar kertas itu.

Ino menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata.

"Kita mendapat kamar lima. Di lantai bawah."

Seluruh siswa berdiri dan menggandeng kembali ransel yang sempat disimpan. Mereka berjalan di belakang Kakashi untuk memasuki hotel cukup megah di hadapan mereka. Bisa dibilang, mungkin hotel tersebut salah satu hotel berbintang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga mereka bertiga merapikan barang-barangnya. Mereka hendak pergi ke luar. Namun, sebelum itu Sakura melangkah ke arah jendela. Ia ingin melihat suasana pantai saat ini.

"Ugh! Ramai sekali," gumamnya pelan. Ia melihat mentari yang semakin naik ke atas. Pantas saja saat ini hawa panas kerap ia rasakan.

"Hei _Forehead_. Kau tidak bersiap untuk segera ke pantai?" tanya Ino. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Ino. Ia mendapati Ino dan Hinata yang telah rapi dengan pakaian tipisnya. Terlihat sekali kalau mereka berdua siap untuk bermain di atas hamparan pasir putih dan deburan ombak. Tapi Hinata saat ini masih mencari-cari sebuah benda dari dalam tasnya. _Sunblock_ mungkin.

"Malesss... panas-panas begini bermain di bawah guyuran terik matahari. Apalagi di musim panas. Tak menyenangkan." Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi kemalasan—tak bersemangat. Tangannya ia kibas-kibaskan.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut! Ayolah Sakuraa~ Kau baik dehhh..."

"Rayuan basimu tak mempan padaku." Raut wajah Ino seketika berubah. Ia sedikit memajukan bibirnya—cemberut.

"Jahat ih." Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ia sedikit iba dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Ok ok. Aku akan ikut." Akhirnya Sakura mengambil keputusan—walau hanya setengah hati.

"Nah, begitu dong... ayo!" Langsung saja Ino menarik Sakura yang masih terdiam di samping jendela. Tapi langkah tersebut terhenti karena Sakura menahan dirinya.

"Tapi tunggu. Kau lupa sesuatu Pig. Aku bahkan belum persiapan apapun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu banyak manusia memenuhi hamparan pasir putih itu. Ada yang sedang bermain dengan motor air, ski air, berenang, atau bahkan hanya berdiam diri di bawah payung yang menutupi terik mentari. Tak terkecuali dengan tiga orang gadis yang sedang berjalan di atas pasir. Dua di antaranya memasang ekspresi gembira. Sedangkan yang seorang lagi menekuk wajahnya. Ia tak terlalu suka berada di tempat ini. Kalau bisa, ia lebih memilih untuk membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan dinginnya udara dari pendingin ruangan. Bisa dipastikan terik mentari menyengat kulitnya—walaupun ia telah memakai _sunblock_.

"Hei lihat, itu Sai-_kun_!" Ino menunjuk tiga orang yang sedang bermain dengan deburan ombek-ombak kecil.

"Itu ada Na-naruto-_kun_ juga," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

Ino mengerutkan alisnya, sedikit heran. "He? Ah iya, aku lupa. Kau kan pacarnya Si kuning jabrik itu."

Semburat merah sedikit terlukis di pipi milik Hinata. Tak terlalu kelihatan karena tersamarkan oleh udara yang panas. Sakura tak acuh dengan dua sahabatnya itu. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan dirinya bisa terlelap di atas kasur empuk dan mengusir rasa panas di tubuhnya.

"Kita ke sana saja yuk!" ajak Ino. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Ayo Sakura-_chan_!" Sakura sedikir terkejut saat tangan Hinata tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Ia kembali ke alam sadarnya dengan alis kanan sedikit terangkat.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura. Ia melangkah mengikuti dua temannya walaupun masih bingung dengan yang mereka tuju.

Tak ada seorangpun yang mengindahkan pertanyaan Sakura. Mereka berdua terbawa suasana gembira saat akan menghampiri pasangan mereka. Terpaksa Sakura terus mengikuti Ino dan Hinata.

"Sai-_kuunn_~" panggil Ino dengan suara nyaringnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya disertai dengan ekspresi gembira.

Sai yang merasa dipanggil melirik ke arah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi. Ia membalas melambaikan tangan dan samar-samar terlihat menampakkan senyumnya. Bisa dipastikan ia meneriakkan kata ajakan kepada Ino untuk datang ke arahnya. Terlihat dari isyarat tangan yang ia gunakan.

Ino semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Di susul dengan Hinata di belakangnya. Sakura berkali-kali menghela napas.

"Hei tunggu! Aku tak mau ikut. Kalian berdua saja. Aku tak mau mengganggu kesenangan kalian bersama pacar-pacar kalian." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit memberikan penekanan pada kata 'pacar-pacar kalian' di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tak akan mengganggu kok. Lagipula Sasuke juga ada di sana tuh. Kalau aku dan Hinata berduan, kau juga bisa berduaan dengannya," goda Ino. Sebuah seringai kecil terpampang di wajahnya.

"Apa? Tidak mau. Sudah cukup aku bersama dengan gunung es itu di perjalanan. Oh ayolaahhh~ aku tak mau ikut kalian." Manik Sakura sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia berharap ia dapat lepas dari mereka berdua yang nantinya hanya akan menjadi pengganggu saja dan hawa keberadaannya pun tak dirasa.

"Padahal kalian berdua serasi kok. Waktu di bus aja sampai-sampai begitu mesra. Ups!" Refleks Ino menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Mencurigakan. Seakan-akan ada sebuah rahasia yang tak sengaja akan ia utarakan.

"He? Maksudmu?" Tentu saja Sakura heran dengan penuturan dan gerak-gerik Ino saat Ini.

"Ehehehe, bukan apa-apa kok. Terserah kamu aja deh. Aku pergi dulu yaa~ selamat bersenang-senang." Ino tak mau banyak berkata lagi—maksudnya menghindari introgasi yang kemungkinan akan terus Sakura ajukan. Ia menarik lengan Hinata dan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Jaa~ Saku-_chan_," ucap Hinata. Mereka berdua lalu berlari-lari kecil menginjak-nginjak hamparan pasir putih menuju bibir pantai.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Ya ya ya. Selamat bersenang-senang kalian." Ia dapat melihat Ino dan Hinata telah cukup jauh berlari.

"—juga selamat bersenang-senang Sakura. Bersenang-senang di bawah terik matahari. Hufft...," sambungnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya saat ini. Manik _jade_-nya melirik ke sana ke mari. Ia menemukan payung _blaster_ banyak yang ditancapkan ditanah.

Ia pergi untuk berteduh di payung-payung yang tersedia di pantai. Ia mencari payung yang belum ada yang menempati. Ia lebih memilih untuk bernaung di bawah payung itu dan melihat-lihat aktivitas yang bisa dikatakan padat—ada yang mencoba ski air, _surfing_, berenang, menaik perahu cabik, tak jarang ditemukannya pasangan-pasangan remaja yang bergandengan mesra.

Arah pandangnya ia lemparkan ke depan. Kali ini ia teringat sahabat-sahabatnya. Dimana mereka saat ini? Itulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang melintas di pikirannya. Namun, ia tak menemukan sahabat-sahabatnya yang barusan pergi menemui pacar mereka. Ia menghela napas entah untuk apa. Tak sengaja manik gioknya melihat seseorang sedang berselancar. Ia menatap lekat orang itu. Seperti tak asing. Aha, ia tahu. Dia itu... Sasuke? Memang terlihat sedikit berbeda karena rambut yang biasanya condong ke atas kini tak tampak karena basah.

Ia dengan tegap berdiri di atas papan selancar mengikuti arah ombak. Dengan cekatan, ombak-ombak yang cukup besar bisa ia taklukkan. Lama ia memandanginya. Entah mengapa ia merasa ia terlihat begitu err- tampan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?' inner-_nya. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah lain. Ia menilik wajah-wajah di sana. Wajah-wajah yang tak asing ia lihat karena memang kebanyakan teman-temannya yang berkeliaran di pantai. Ia juga menatap keasyikan beberapa orang yang sedang bermain dengan motor air dan perahu cabik. Sungguh menyenangkan jika menaiki salah satunya. Ia sempat berniat untuk mencobanya. Tapi hal itu ia urungkan karena ia tak ada teman yang akan menemaninya. Juga... berada di tengah laut dengan udara yang panas. Oh ayolah, itu menjadi tak menyenangkan baginya.

'_Membosankan. Aku lebih baik kembali ke apartemen saja. Tak ada hal menarik lagi.' _Saat ini ia memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali ke apartemen. Ia meninggalkan pantai tersebut.

Setibanya di apartemennya, ia membantingkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia berdiri kembali karena ia hendak mengambil _remote_ pendingin udara di ruangan ini. Ia mengatur suhu dibawah nol derajat celcius. Ia menyimpan kembali _remote_ tersebut dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Kedua kelopak matanya mulai tertutup. Sayang sekali. Ia tak bersenang-senang di atas hamparan pasir putih dan ombak-ombak. Tapi tenang saja Sakura. Hari esok dan lusa masih ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

Hai haaaiiii~

Chap 3 udah apdet nih... maaf ya, di sini scane SasuSaku-nya gak ada. Ntar di hap depan deh.. beneran!

Nah, medingan bales review ahhh~

**Deauliaas** : Beneran pernah? OwO hayooo~ sama cowok yaa~ *toel-toel* #plak waduhh... *krik krik* a-ano, i-ini udah aku panjangin kok. Mendekati 2k. Semoga aja chap depan aku bisa ngetik sampe 2k+. Eh? Iyap. Tapi nati di chap-chap selanjutnya, hehe. Btw arigatou udah mau review. Chap ini review juga yah~

**Sslove'yumiki** : Hai haaiii~ kita ketemu lagi di sini.. xD betul betul betul. Ceritanya sosoknya itu masih misterius gitoohh.. *halah* aihh.. makasih. Ini udah diapdet. Jangan lupa review lagi yaa~

**Ichiruki(titik)rien** : Ehehehe mereka emang cocok beromantis ria *lho?* demo... gomen ne karena chap ini gak ada scene romantisnya. Emm~ dia itu kan masih misterius gituu.. *krik* ini udah ada lanjutannya. Review lagi ya :)

**Aika Yuki-chan** : Winddiiiiii ini kau kan? xD aku kira ini siapa loh. Eh tak tahunya kita kadang ngobrol di twitter, xD. Ini udah kulanjut. So, jangan lupa review~

**Hiromi Toshiko** : *meriksa chap 2 dari atas sampe bawah* ya ampuunnn *nepuk jidat* kok aku bisa salah gitu ya. Gomennasai. Aku lagi error waktu itu kayaknya. Aih makassiiihh *malu* chap ini review juga yaaa~

**TREK-TwinStrife** : Oceh deh. Ini udah apdet. Makasih yah udah bilang baguuss *malu* jangan lupa nyempetin buat review lagi yah, oceh! XDv

**Just Ana** : *ngek* dipanjangin? Sepanjang apa? Sungai nil? *ngelantur nih anak* sikit-sikit udah aku panjangin kok. Chap depan aku usahain lebih panjang lagi. jangan lupa buat review chap ini juga yaa~ :D

**Amabelle Caltha** : Iyaa bunciiissss... ahaha, makasih cis XD. Umm~ chap 2 aku ngetiknya juga enjoy bangeett. Yang ini kayaknya gak bakal sebagus chap 2 deh. Masalahnya aku ngetik tengah malem ==a. *ngangkat tangan* i-iya, ini udah aku apdet. Awas kalo kamu gak ripiu lagi loh ciss *ngacungin pedang* xDv

**Hiruma hikari** : ini udah dilanjut. Penasaran? Ikutin aja terus cerita ini, hehe. Jangan lupa buat ngeripiu lagi yaahh~

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom** : iyap iyap. Ini malah udah yang ketiga kalinya. Pertama MizunaRaira, terus Abendstern Scheint, terakhir ini, MizuRaiNa, wkwkwk. Kmana aja nih mbak han? Kok nggk kelihatan batang hidungnya nih. Terus, mentions-ku kenapa gak dibalesss *todong cabe* panjangin? Ini udah diusahain. Yah, walaupun yang nambah cuma enam ratus words. Iya. Gak papa kok, asalkan mbak han ripiu aja aku udah seneng. Chap ini jangan lupa ripiu lagiiii...

Yak, selesai juga. Sekali lagi maaf ya di sini gak ada scene SasuSaku. Janji deh, chap depan bakal banyak scene mereka. Tapi, aku enggak tau apdetnya kapan, xDv

Akhir kata, review? ^^

Sign,

MizuRaiNa

* * *

[Finished : 26th September 2012 at 02.05 a.m.]

[Updated : 27th September 2012 at 07.04 a.m.]


End file.
